Many types of grips have been devised for attachment to firearms or pistols to enable a user to better hold and aim the firearm, or to reduce recoil or otherwise improve the comfort when the firearm is held and fired with consistent accuracy. The use of elastomers in the grip assembly provides for a better “feel” in the user's hand and may provide a certain amount of bulk or sizing to otherwise standard factory produced grips.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,148 discloses a target grip for a firearm which comprises insertable and removable trigger finger support inserts for a side panel of the grip for enabling the distal portion of a user's trigger finger to contact a trigger perpendicular to the trigger for more shooting accuracy and consistency. Various size trigger finger target grip extender inserts may be inserted into the firearm grip and removed until the proper size insert is found. The target grip extender insert is secured by a friction fit or by a clip on the end of the insert. However, in order to fit the gripping of the firearm for different users, several grip extender inserts are required with each side panel to vary the placement of the distal end of a user's trigger finger and to enable the trigger finger to be placed in front of the trigger approximately perpendicular to the side of the trigger of the firearm.
Other attempts to provide an enhanced grip for a fire firearm were suggested, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,446 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,237. However, none of them provide a placement of a trigger finger with consistency on the weapon trigger or any adjustment for positioning a trigger finger of a user.
None of the above patents disclose the structural features of the present invention, which is intended to improve (or replace) the standard side panels of a firearm to improve proper placement of the trigger finger on the trigger.
To address this problem and to provide more accurate results while using a firearm, an enhanced grip with personal configuration and fitting is required.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a single grip extender capable of providing various size contoured adjustments to the frame of a firearm, enabling the user to improve target accuracy and consistency.
It is another object of this invention to provide a left or right side panel on the frame of a firearm, having an adjustable extension to allow the trigger finger to be placed on the trigger allowing only the distal portion of a user's trigger finger to contact the trigger.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adjustable extension on a side panel of a firearm to enable the trigger finger to rest on the trigger from a direction substantially perpendicular to the trigger.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an adjustable extension having a different size contoured outward extension for allowing easily custom fitting of the user's finger length and particularly positioning the distal portion of the trigger finger of the user to be substantially perpendicular to the trigger at the same position on the trigger for each firing.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.